Ottimi presupposti per un'amabile ossessione
by kyuukai11
Summary: Hashirama era stato solo alla disperata ricerca di aiuto, una fonte di calore che lo potesse salvare da un mondo gelido ed ostile che voleva rubargli ogni briciolo di umanità e giovinezza. E l'amore che tanto avrebbe voluto diffondere nei cuori delle persone. E lo avrebbe trovato, un'anima ardente e ribelle, più di lui. Ma non avrebbe mai pensato di rimanervi bruciato.
1. 1 Un mondo di ghiaccio e gelo

Attenzione: l'intera storia contiene spoilers riguardanti il manga, dal capitolo 620 in poi. Se quindi non state seguendo il manga o non siete arrivati a quel punto, sarebbe meglio evitare di leggere.

La storia comunque riporta alcuni eventi non in ordine cronologico del manga, o leggermente diversi. Leggete sapendo questo.

Ed ora cominciamo.

* * *

Il primo ricordo che Hashirama aveva di aver ricevuto un bacio fu da sua madre, dopo aver superato la sua prima missione ed essere tornato indenne.

Ovvero vivo.

Aveva avuto otto anni all'epoca, e non riusciva a richiamare alla mente un'altra occasione del genere. È molto probabile che fosse stata quella la prima volta.

Gli aveva schioccato un bacio inatteso sui capelli corti, abbastanza duraturo per sentire il suo respiro caldo tra i ciuffi. Poteva ricordare ancora il suo imbarazzo di fronte al gesto e quanto i fratelli lo avevano preso in giro per essere arrossito a quel modo, anche a giorni di differenza.

Era naturale però una reazione del genere.

Hashirama aveva avuto la sfortuna di essere nato in un mondo freddo, ghiacciato, dove l'unico modo con cui le persone hanno contatto è attraverso la guerra, e le innumerevoli battaglie. Con le armi ben salde fra le mani, e l'odio gelido emanato dalle urla disumane e dalla voglia bestiale di uccidere il proprio contendente, e gioire solo dopo averlo brutalmente terminato.

Il freddo poi prendeva possesso del corpo dello shinobi più avventato, togliendogli il respiro vitale per sempre. Ed allora non era solo la sua anima a diventare ancora più gelida, ma anche le membra. Poi era la fine.

Il concetto di morte non era estraneo al ragazzino, nonostante a giovane età. In un mondo come il suo fin da piccoli si comprende il significato di vita e morte. D'altronde erano costretti a combattere contro l'una e preservare l'altra ogni giorno.

Hashirama non voleva quel tipo di contatto. Avrebbe preferito avere altre carezze dalla madre, o sorrisi dal padre, parole di consenso, complimenti, e non colpi, contusioni e tagli provocati dai combattimenti, e da persone che probabilmente, come lui, erano state costrette a lanciarsi in una guerra di cui non sapevano neppure la ragione. Spinti ad uccidere persone sconosciute, ed odiarli per aver tentato di aver provato a difendere la loro vita con tutto ciò che avevano.

Non c'era nulla di male nel rendere effettivo e reale l'affetto che si prova per gli altri, tradurli in gesti amorevoli con cui curarsi delle persone più importanti della loro vita. Il bambino aveva apprezzato tanto il bacio, si era sentito la testa riscaldarsi per un attimo, appena la madre aveva posato le labbra. Il suo amore era passato attraverso quelle a lui, togliendo il freddo che lo scontro di poche ore prima aveva fatto calare sul piccolo. Si era sentito così vivo e felice per un attimo, tanto tanto caldo...

Ne desiderava altri.

Ma le sue speranze furono vane. Di ritorno dalla missione successiva la madre non lo aveva degnato neppure di uno sguardo. Hashirama si era sentito gelare il cuore quando addirittura lo rimproverò per essere rimasto fermo a grondare sangue sul pavimento della cucina.

Primo di una famiglia di quattro fratelli, era stato lui a prendesi cura dei più piccoli mentre i genitori erano al fronte. Lui a difendere la casa in loro assenza, cucinare, aiutarli a lavarsi, ed insegnargli i primi rudimenti di autodifesa.

Non aveva vissuto una gioventù spensierata, non ricordava neppure di aver mai giocato come adorava fare suo fratello Itama nel tempo libero. Lo avevano sempre ricoperto di tanta responsabilità, troppa per un bambino.

Ma erano in guerra, doveva capirlo, e sacrificare la sua giovinezza in cambio della sopravvivenza e prestigio del suo clan. Così almeno gli avevano insegnato fin dalla nascita.

Eppure invece di chiudersi a riccio in sé stesso, e diventare un gelido adulto o una pallida prematura imitazione, era rimasto solare e gioioso. Come un bambino cresciuto lontano dalla guerra.

Custodì con cura la memoria del primo bacio donatogli dalla madre, e passò l'esperienza e l'appagamento ricevuto ai fratelli, per insegnarli qualcosa di positivo e bello.

Non voleva che loro avessero il suo stesso destino. Che, come lui, fin dalla tenera età di otto anni era stato portato sul campo di battaglia, ed aveva visto i suoi stessi compagni essere sgozzati brutalmente sotto i propri occhi, pugnalati alle spalle e cadere uno dopo l'altro, come tanti pezzi di legno freddi e senza vita.

Hashirama aveva testimoniato tutto, memorizzato, e chiuso in una parte della sua mente che non amava aprire, eppure vitalmente utile una volta spinto a combattere.

Solo allora. Poi tornava al ricordo gentile che amava, e vi ci si aggrappava con tutte le sue forze. Vi ci si scaldava l'animo accanto.

La sua luce gioviale salvò anche l'animo dei suoi fratelli, che crebbero amandolo ed abituati alle sue battute a volte infantili, alle sue carezze e gentilezze. Festeggiava ogni fine di missione, vittoriosa o meno, posando le labbra sulle guance dei fratelli appena tornavano a casa, tra le risate e i sorrisi. O i bronci messi da Tobirama, che sollevavano ancora più risa.

Erano quattro fratelli caldi, tiepidi e pieni di energie, e di sogni per un futuro luminoso. Chi più chi meno.

Sarebbe stato così bello rimanere assieme, vicini, per sempre, e diffondere il loro calore al mondo intero. O semplicemente ai loro frigidi genitori.

**- \ V / -**

Kawarama fu il primo a cadere sotto i colpi della guerra. Il fratello era venuto a mancare a soli sette anni. Il primo che Hashirama aveva mai visto sorridere con il cuore, pur vestendo un'armatura grondante di sangue di altri...

Un giorno non tornò più a casa. Il fratello maggiore era rimasto stato tutto il mattino lì ad aspettarlo.

Fu il padre, con la sua usuale voce monocorde, a rivelargli che era stato ucciso durante un agguato.

E il suo cuore andò in frantumi. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse appena tolto una parte importante di lui.

Era perso.

Il fratello avrebbe custodito il ricordo dei suoi sorrisi e carezze come un tesoro, e provato ad emularlo quando l'occasione lo avrebbe richiesto per tranquillizzare i fratelli minori, proprio come gli aveva insegnato l'anima gentile di Kawarama.

Suo padre, alla vista del suo cadavere durante la veloce funzione funebre, non versò neppure una lacrima. Il giovane Senju provò a fare altrettanto, non davanti alla salma del fratello amato racchiusa in un telo di lino. Era tutto così gelido, tremendamente freddo per lui.

Quando fallì, e scoppiò a piangere in silenzio, venne percosso violentemente dal genitore.

-Questo è un mondo non adatto ai sentimenti ed alle emozioni, Hashirama- aveva sentenziato con freddezza, trafiggendolo con gli occhi vuoti -Se vuoi sopravvivere, farai bene a sbarazzartene-

Lo lasciò a gemere faccia a terra, immerso nel gelo delle sue parole, i fratelli minori ugualmente scossi alle sue spalle, avvolti da un silenzio timoroso.

Era un mondo freddissimo, ed Hashirama non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe stato capace di sopportare quel gelo mortale.

(_… Prima di quanto avrebbe sperato sarebbe arrivata un'altra persona ad infiammare la sua voglia di calore e scuotere la sua umanità dal freddo che voleva insinuarsi sin dalla sua gioventù._

_Colui che avrebbe rappresentato il suo salvatore e persecutore_).


	2. 2 Il primo bagliore di speranza e tepore

Hashirama non era nato come un genio.

Non sapeva nulla di genjutsu, se la cavava abbastanza nel controllo del chakra e non eccelleva in taijutsu. I suoi ninjutsu poi erano appena passabili.

E i suoi genitori non mancavano occasione per ricordarglielo.

Era un ragazzo ordinario, troppo per una famiglia di fenomeni padroni dell'arte del legno, rara e rinomata in tutto il mondo, oltre che temuta. Troppo per il ragazzino che in futuro avrebbe dovuto guidare l'intero clan alla grandezza che suo padre osannava così tanto, ma di cui Hashirama non capiva un bel niente.

Che come la prima foglia di un ramo nuovo, nato da un albero che da millenni combatteva contro gli agenti atmosferici, doveva ergersi al di sopra di tutto e tutti, e scintillare di luce, fredda luce propria.

Hashirama, purtroppo per lui, si rivelò col passare del tempo essere una foglia fin troppo tenera e verde, scaldata da un barlume di sole che dalle fronde superiori riusciva a malapena a raggiungerlo.

Doveva essere temprato, prima che una folata di vento troppo forte lo tagliasse di netto.

Si sarebbe potuto provvedere anche ad evitare questo.

La madre, dichiarata sua istruttrice, lo mise a dura prova ogni dì, sottoponendolo alle missioni e allenamenti quasi impossibili per le sue abilità. Gli strappò quel poco di luce che gli rimaneva senza pietà, stando a guardare il suo dolore con gelida severità, conscia che aveva fallito ancora una volta.

Arrendersi non serviva a nulla, o meglio, serviva a farla andare sulle furie prima del solito e subire la sua ira più a lungo.

Il padre non era di aiuto. Quando di sera si riunivano per la cena, la madre gli riferiva gli esiti dell'allenamento con voce grave. E l'uomo lo fissava scoraggiato e deluso ogni volta, tanto che il ragazzino raramente toccava il cibo disposto davanti a sé.

Tobirama si limitava a stare in silenzio, Itama a tremare al suo fianco, troppo impaurito per sostenere il maggiore. Soprattutto quando una volta al mese venivano esaminati uno per uno dal padre per vedere i loro miglioramenti.

In quelle occasioni il più grande riusciva a malapena a trascinarsi nel suo futon, tanto contuso e dolorante era. Senza cena ovviamente. Quella era la punizione migliore che gli potessero infliggere.

Perché Hashirama era inadeguato, un inetto, un fallimento di figlio. La sua fiamma stava morendo sotto le parole gelide dei genitori e degli anziani, insoddisfatti dai risultati dei suoi allenamenti, giorno dopo giorno.

Il ragazzo si sentiva letteralmente soffocare da tutte quelle foglie morte che gli impedivano di sentire il calore già flebile che la vita potesse offrirgli. Lo sovrastavano, lo schiacciavano sotto il peso delle loro azioni e parole, e a lui non rimaneva che stare a guardare. Non aveva il potere, neppure la forza per ribellarsi.

Non più.

Per essere il futuro detentore del potere del clan era davvero mediocre ciò che riusciva a fare, se ne rendeva conto da solo, ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Solo piangerne aspramente la notte, con il viso affondato nel cuscino per impedire ai genitori di sentirlo gemere e singhiozzare.

Solo l'amore per i fratelli riusciva a mantenere integra la sua sanità mentale e gli impediva di scappare di casa durante la notte, via da quella casa gelida.

Per andare dove poi? Lì fuori c'era una guerra, forse anche peggiore dei colpi di sua madre. Delle parole gelide del padre, degli sguardi indifferenti degli altri membri del clan.

-Nii-san, riposa per favore- lo supplicava nel cuore della notte Itama, avvertendo i suoi tremori dovuti al tormento fisico e mentale del più grande, al primo suono del suo respiro spezzato, prima delle lacrime. Il piccolo aveva preso l'abitudine di avvicinare il suo futon a quello del fratello e premersi contro la sua schiena, senza abbracciarlo perché ovviamente gli avrebbe arrecato solo altro dolore. Ma abbastanza da rassicurarlo con la sua presenza e calore. Solo così riuscivano a prendere sonno, rincuorandosi l'un l'altro in silenzio.

Quei piccoli momenti di felicità, barlumi di speranza e tepore, morivano col levarsi del sole, e la voce monocorde di Tobirama che li avvisava che la colazione era pronta.

Era un ciclo infinito di totale gelo, indifferenza, odio, un pizzico di calore, e di nuovo un tuffo violento nel freddo odio. Bastava un assaggio di tepore per far affrettare l'inverno nella vita di Hashirama, tanto che cominciò a pensare che non ne valesse la pena sentirlo.

Vivere un attimo di felicità, e poi il resto dell'esistenza diventare statue di ghiaccio come i genitori e gli anziani?

Sarebbe mai finito? O l'unico vero, eterno sollievo sarebbe stata la morte?

Sconfortato come non mai il giovane si era diretto lontano da quel clan così distante e gelido, in cerca di un qualcosa che desse senso alla sua esistenza.

Un barlume, un pizzico di vitalità che non era più capace di produrre da solo.

Doveva forse rassegnarsi che prima o poi sarebbe andato a finire anche lui nella stessa fossa dove ora riposava suo fratello?

I suoi passi stanchi e addolorati lo portarono lungo il fiume che delimitava il loro territorio. Da piccoli lui e i suoi fratelli avevano passato tanto di quel tempo libero lì a schizzarsi l'acqua a vicenda, con la scusa di lavarsi.

Kawarama e i suoi sorrisi invasero la sua mente gelida all'istante, ed il giovane Senju si perse nei ricordi di una vita quasi mai esistita.

Hashirama poteva quasi vedere il fantasma del fratello scomparso rincorrere lui e i suoi fratellini nel fiume, sotto il sole ridente che aveva splenduto raramente quando era ancora in vita. Le loro risa alte e spensierate nelle orecchie accompagnavano la federe riproduzione, tanto che pensò davvero per un attimo di essere tornato indietro nel passato più tiepido.

Ma durò giusto un attimo, un leggero tonfo nell'acqua bastò per farlo riscuotere dall'illusione. Percorse con lo sguardo vuoto l'intera lunghezza del corso d'acqua, rassegnato. Non vi era più nessuno. Anche su quel posto era calato il gelo ed il silenzio.  
Non vi era dunque nessuna speranza per lui?

Di nuovo quel tonfo in acqua.

"Ma cosa...?".

Tutto ad un tratto i suoi occhi scuri guizzarono, guidati dal suono che aveva avvertito in precedenza. La sorpresa che lo colse fece persino svanire la fredda vuotezza che li aveva quasi fatti padroni.

C'era già qualcuno seduto tra le rocce, una piccola forma scura. I quali occhi scurissimi ed intensi erano già puntati verso di lui.

Il primo vero amico che aveva mai avuto, al di fuori del suo clan, lo aveva conosciuto quando aveva avuto all'incirca undici anni.

Lo aveva trovato proprio lì, sulla riva del fiume che conosceva così bene, mentre stava provando a lanciare i ciottoli sul pelo dell'acqua e farlo arrivare sull'altra riva.  
Bastò un'occhiata generica per capire che non apparteneva alla sua gente, ma questo di certo non lo scoraggiò o fermò dall'avvicinarsi al giovane, mosso solo da genuina curiosità.

Era stanco di uccidere alla cieca ogni forma di vita sconosciuta che osasse pararsi davanti, e negli occhi del ragazzo ignoto poteva leggere lo stesso sentimento. Come si era messo sulla difensiva non appena i loro occhi erano arrivati a legarsi, e le spalle tendersi pronte a scattare al minimo accenno di minaccia mano a mano che i suoi passi si facevano sempre più vicini spiegava molto più delle parole.

Anche lui doveva essere uno shinobi, come lui, in tenera età.

Fu quello più di tutto a dargli il coraggio di accostarsi a lui, raccogliere una pietra e mostrargli in silenzio come si faceva a farla volare dall'altra parte della fiume.

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini lo seguì con occhi attenti, senza perdere di considerazione neppure un suo gesto, sempre sul chi va là.

Poi sbuffò e con un mezzo broncio sul viso aveva ritentato ancora una volta.

-Tch, ci sarei riuscito da solo lo stesso-  
Hashirama abbozzò un sorriso alle parole mugugnate tra i denti, e rimase al suo fianco per testimoniare se ci sarebbe davvero riuscito.

Non gli chiese il suo nome, neppure il suo inatteso compagno lo fece.  
Ed andava bene così.  
Il giovane Senju aveva ucciso fin troppe persone per un nome. Non voleva togliere la vita anche a quel ragazzo bizzarro appena incontrato, che imparò ben presto aveva come prerogativa cambi d'umore repentini ed una lingua singolarmente tagliente.  
Si divertirono, a loro modo, a lanciare le pietre lungo il fiume, scambiarono ben poche parole nel mentre. Le ore del pomeriggio volarono come i loro ciottoli, veloci e piacevoli come mai. Lontane da qualunque preoccupazione e pensiero negativo.  
E da questo inatteso incontro nacque un gradevole calore, abbastanza da metterlo di buon umore e rendergli possibile sopportare ancora una volta il gelo della sua casa.

Quando mise piede nel territorio dei Senju, di ritorno da quel pomeriggio passato sulle rive del fiume, Hashirama lo fece senza paura né timore di affrontare di nuovo gli adulti gelidi. Si sentiva quasi come una fenice, appena rinata dalle proprie ceneri.

Tutto grazie al suo nuovo, misterioso amico.


End file.
